


You're the Unlikely Center of my World

by skittles_lee



Series: What makes my heart beat [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Anal Sex, Could probably be seen as pwp, Dom/sub Undertones, Even if there probably is more plot that porn, M/M, Some angst, Swearing, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 12:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_lee/pseuds/skittles_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a person's eighteenth birthday, a name appears on their body somewhere. That name is the name of their soul mate.<br/>Everyone thinks that Derek is Stiles'. They're wrong. They just won't accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the Unlikely Center of my World

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [where others fade away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/709559) by [pr1nc3ssp34ch (dallisons)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallisons/pseuds/pr1nc3ssp34ch). 



> Okay, so I wrote this because I was re-reading "where others fade away" by pr1nc3ssp34ch, and I started wondering what would happen if everyone thought Stiles and Derek were soul mates, and they weren't? 
> 
> I tried to think of a Stiles pairing that wasn't very popular, and, well, this came out. It's based pretty heavily on that fic. Even if you don't read this one, read that. It's really well done. :) It's kind of amusing that my two first published works are Stiles/Boyd when I only actually started looking into the ship about a week ago, but oh, well. 
> 
> Again, unbeta'd, so expect mistakes. 
> 
> Also, I don't own Teen Wolf or characters, I just play with them. I don't gain any profit either. 
> 
> Lastly, I've only really watched half of season 1, so any knowledge of canon has been gained from reading other fanfiction and going on tumblr, so assume anything I write is AU. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Oh, also, if anyone reads this and thinks it has a fairly high resemblance to another soul mates fic or another fic in general, just let me know. Cause chances are, I've read it and subconsciously added themes in. So yeah, just comment it and if it has, I'll add the link to it. I mean no harm, and will happily give credit where credit is due. I just have horrible memory so chances are I've forgotten the name or author or if I've read it or not.
> 
> Edited 2/12/2017

It’s sort of strange, the emphasis that is placed on soul mates. Like the fact most don’t start relationships in high school, because no one wants to fall too deep and then be hurt when they inevitably leave on their 18th birthday. Maybe that’s a little pessimistic, but it’s kind of true. 

For example, the main reason Stiles was so against Scott’s relationship with Allison towards the end wasn’t only because she was a hunter, from a hunter family, but because he had a strong suspicion they weren’t each other’s soul mates. 

This is how it works. On a person’s eighteenth birthday, a name appeared on their body somewhere, in that person’s handwriting. That name is the name of their soul mate, a person they are almost guaranteed to meet, usually fairly young. After a kiss, the name goes from black to colour, and a pattern appears. 

To be fair, though, Stiles kind of had inside information, which turned him against their relationship once and for all. But that part’s a secret. 

It was the night before his eighteenth birthday, and Stiles had sent everybody home, Scott protesting loudly the whole way, and Lydia huffing. He wanted the time alone, and also didn’t want a spotlight on whomever it happened to be. While he was lying there, he thought about the other people in their group who had already found their matches. Danny and Jackson had been a little bit of a surprise, although not much of one. The closeness between those two always seemed more than just best friends, even while Jackson had been dating Lydia back in sophomore year. Allison and Isaac hadn’t really been that much of a surprise, given their growing closeness after her and Scott broke up the last time towards the end of junior year. The months after that had been an endless time of junk food, midnight phone calls, handing a never-ending supply of tissues to Scott and bagging her out when Scott needed it. Stiles tried not to remember it. Although, better it be then than when Allison showed the neat Isaac across the inside of her wrist. 

Erica hadn’t found her match yet, a squiggly Aaron along her collarbone. Neither had Boyd, although he refused to show or tell them the name. He didn’t even tell them when his birthday was. It was a few weeks later that they found out it had already passed. Lydia was Not. Pleased. Boyd didn’t really care much about that though, earning him a lot of respect from Stiles. 

Lydia got lucky. Her name was a messy scrawl of Laura along her anklebone. That led to her enlisting Stiles and Danny’s help (thank god Stiles was no longer attracted to her. That attraction had had a swift fiery death when he actually got to know her as a, you know, person. Also she was terrifying as fuck.) to find her. Danny found a few Laura’s in Beacon Hills, whom she quickly dismissed, one with an incredulous snort, and the other at a wrinkling of the nose. Turned out her soul mate was Laura Hale, the beautiful woman who was currently studying medicine at Harvard. You could say Lydia was rather pleased at that turn of events. As Lydia was one of the oldest, barring Allison and Danny, and had her birthday early in the year, Laura had time to integrate into their mismatched friendship group before the others had their birthday’s come. With Laura also came Derek. Derek, with the amazing eyebrows and incredible body. Also with surprisingly deep geekery and an adeptness with videogames that Stiles found incredibly strange. Suffice it to say, Stiles and Derek grew very close, very fast. So close, in fact, that he was the only person that Derek told what his soul mate’s name to. He hadn’t even told Laura, not after that debacle with Kate’s failed attempts to burn down the Hale house. (Allison and Derek had an unsurprisingly strained friendship that they were slowly working through.) Most people probably thought they were soul mates, because of the amount of time spent together. They were wrong. Stiles knew they were wrong. He just didn’t correct them. Neither did Derek. They probably thought the reason Stiles wanted to be alone was so he and Derek could have the night together. But he was at home, probably hanging out with Lydia and Laura and confusing them endlessly - because out their entire friendship group, they were the most vocal in support. 

But anyway, the point is Stiles was lying on his bed, lights turned off with the window shut and locked, Scott McCall, and it was nearing midnight. He knew it wouldn’t appear at midnight, but at some point during the day, kind of fading in. But still, he was nervous. He was about to find out whom he was meant to spend the rest of his life with. 

Tossing and turning, he finally fell asleep a couple hours later. 

\----- line break ----- 

In the morning, Stiles smashed the button on his alarm clock just like always, and blearily climbed out of bed. Going into the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror for a bit before turning to turn the shower on. Stripping to get in, his eye got caught on something; a name that was slowly becoming more defined on the skin of his hipbone. It took a moment for his brain to catch up, and when it did, he jolted out of staring at it blankly, frantically looking into the mirror to see if he had read it right. He had. In a neat and sleek script, the name Vernon flowed over his skin. Running his fingers over it lightly, he racked his brain for who it could be. It wasn’t anyone in their friendship group, he thought, finally stepping into the shower, having finally noticed the growing steam in the air. Everyone was paired, except for Erica and Boyd – 

Wait a second. Stiles froze, holding the bar of soap still against his chest. Boyd wasn’t his first name. If memory served correct, it was Vernon. He hadn’t said anything to Stiles, although if he got Stiles’ actual first name, then he wouldn’t have connected it to him. Stiles had stopped using his actual name in kindergarten, so no one but some adults and the school and medical records would know. Also, Boyd had his birthday when Derek and Stiles had already become friends, so most likely he wouldn’t have thought of him, or thought he was wrong. 

And now that he thought about it, Boyd was hot. And quiet, which is good, cause Stiles talked a lot, and was the solid, calm guy of the group and oh, yep, his stomach was starting to flutter. Because he’s strong, and tall, and would make Stiles feel protected, and cared about, and shit, if he’s wrong, he’s gonna be so very disappointed. 

Jumping out of the shower (not literally, cause the last time he did that he was 12, and ended up with a broken arm, a sprained ankle and enough bruises to last a life time), he quickly towelled himself dry. Darting into his room, he dithered for a bit, wondering what to wear. He wanted to wear something nice, to make a good impression, but if he was right then Boyd had seen him at his worst (drunken night a Lydia’s, he tried to block it), so surely trying to make a good impression now was kind of a moot point. But it didn't stop him from wanting to. Deciding on his best jeans and a black t-shirt and plaid button down over it, he grabbed his school bag and phone, rolling his eyes at the 5 texts from Scott, before going downstairs for breakfast. After having some toast and a cup of coffee, Stiles ran upstairs to brush his teeth before racing back down and out to his jeep. 

Once at school, Stiles made his way to his locker, unsurprised to see Scott waiting there somewhat impatiently. 

“So, who is it?” Scott asked, bouncing slightly as Stiles reached him. 

“I’m not saying.”

“Why?” Scott questioned, puzzled. 

“Cause I think I know who it is and I don’t want to be wrong, so I’m not telling you just in case, okay?”

Scott frowned, but nodded, expression clearing after a moment. “But, what about Derek?”

Stiles threw him a look, “I told you, we’re not soul mates.” 

“Oh, right. I guess I thought, cause you spend so much time together…” Stiles just raised an eyebrow, “well, I guess that’s understandable. Any hints?” Scott grinned, mischievous. 

Stiles snorts, “No,” he said, shutting his locker and shoving Scott lightly in the shoulder, “Come on, we have English now.” 

\----- line break ----- 

Everyone else waited until lunch to pester him, all sitting at the table. Boyd, he noticed, didn’t seem to be acting any differently to normal, interested but aloof at the same time. 

“I’m not saying.” There was a wave of protest, although not from Scott, and Stiles just held up his hand.

“I’m not telling you all because I want to wait until I talk to who I suspect it is. I don’t want you to know and be wrong, okay? I’ll tell you either way afterwards, got it?” Stiles said firmly. Everyone nodded, albeit reluctantly. After that conversation turned to lacrosse, and how training will begin in a couple of weeks. Stiles relaxed a little and allowed himself to enjoy lunch. He couldn’t stop himself from the occasional glance at Boyd, but he hoped no one noticed. 

After school as everyone was leaving, Scott cornered him once again at his locker, “Are you going to talk to them now?” 

Stiles threw him a look, “Yes, Scott. But you’re not coming. I’ll tell you about it afterwards.”

Scott pouted, “Fine, but I expect that text. You’re older than me, so I’m kind of excited my bro has found his soul mate.”

“Think I’ve found him. I’m not sure.” Stiles said exasperated. 

Scott perked up, “He?” 

“Good bye, Scott.” Stiles said, turning to leave. 

“Wait, it’s a guy? Can you tell me anything? Please? Is he cute? Do I know him? Okay, fine, I'll wait. I better get that text, though.” Scott called after him. Stiles just lifted his hand and waved over his shoulder. 

\----- line break ----- 

It was 4.30 and Stiles was sitting outside the Boyd’s residence. It was a nice house, with a few kid's toys on the front lawn and a car sitting in the driveway. Stiles had been here long enough to catalogue the entire house, and plants. And driveway. And potentially the neighbour's front yard. He could feel the neighbours judging him right now. 

Drawing in a deep breath, Stiles finally undid his seatbelt, took the keys out of the ignition, and opened the car door. Locking it behind him, he made his way to the front door, fiddling with the keys in his hands. Once there, he took another deep breath, placed the keys in his pocket, and rang the doorbell. At first he heard nothing, but then there were footsteps coming closer. He heard the door being unlocked and bounced a little on his feet, nervous energy too large to control. The door opened to reveal an incredibly confused Boyd. 

“Uhh… Stiles?”

“Hi,” Stiles said, awkwardly, waving a little. “Umm, I was wondering if I could come inside? And talk to you. Cause it’s kind of important, but not bad,” Stiles rushed to say, “just important,” he finished, stuffing his hands into his pocket and playing with his keys, just for something to do. 

Confusion was written all over Boyd’s face, although something like understanding was beginning to show. He opened the door wider to let Stiles in, then gestured to the family room, preceding Stiles into the room. He sat in an armchair, so Stiles sat opposite him on the couch and perched awkwardly on the seat, ready to jump up and run. 

“What’s this about?” Boyd asked cautiously. 

“Um, I know you never told anyone what your soul mates name was, but, I was wondering if you could tell me?”

Boyd slowly shook his head, “I don’t know how to say it.” He said slowly. 

“It wouldn’t happen to be Czcibor, would it?” Stiles asked. 

Boyd shrugged, eyes sharp on Stiles’ face. “I wouldn’t know, how do you spell it?” 

Boyd just stared at Stiles once he spelt it out, hope and confusion warring on his face. “But I thought you and Derek – “

Stiles shook his head, “We are only friends, and won’t be anything else. Neither of us feels that way toward each other.”

“How did you – Sorry, but this is so strange,” Boyd said, shaking his head. 

Stiles smiled wryly, “I know. That’s why I wanted to check before saying anything.” 

Boyd looked at him confused for a moment, before it cleared. “I don’t blame you.” He hesitated, “Would mind if I, I mean, I’d like to see the mark, if I could.”

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles said, jumping up from the couch. He pushed the plaid shirt to one side and lifted the black t-shirt underneath. He pushing his jeans down a little bit to reveal the now much more defined Vernon. Boyd hesitantly reached out a hand to trace over it lightly. Stiles’ breath caught at the scrape of the small callouses on his fingers across his skin. Boyd looked up and their eyes met, neither seeming to breathe. 

Stiles wasn’t sure which one of them moved first, but their lips met for the first time, softly, gently moving together. Their lips parted, but soon met again, like gravity kept them together. One chaste kiss turned into another, until Boyd let his lips part, tongue flicking lightly on Stiles’ top lip before gently biting down on his bottom one. Stiles gasped, lips falling open, and Boyd took advantage. Slipping his tongue inside Stiles’ mouth, he deepened their kiss. Boyd's hands gripped Stiles’ hips, and pulled him closer until they were pressed together, from chest to thigh. Pulling back eventually to breathe, Boyd's eyes went straight to Stiles’ mouth. After a moment, a thought crossed his mind, and he moved Stiles’ shirts aside to see if his name had coloured. It had. Now, it was a deep green, vines weaving through and around it. Boyd used his thumb to trace over it, and felt a thrill run through him when Stiles shivered. 

Boyd kissed Stiles again, deepening it automatically, bracing one hand on his hip, the other to the small of his back to pull him back against him. Stiles let go of the front of Boyd's shirt and lifted his arms to wrap around Boyd’s neck, trying to get even closer. After a while, needing air, Stiles pulled back just far enough to breathe, and Boyd started skimming his lips down Stiles’ jaw to his neck. Boyd placed biting kisses on the pale skin there, marking him. Stiles tilted his head a little to give him more room, moaning a little.

“How long are we alone for?” Stiles asked, breathlessly.

“After 9, parents are at work then sister’s friend’s party. Brother out as well.” Boyd murmured into Stiles’ neck. 

“Can we move this somewhere else then? I think my knees will collapse soon.” Stiles breathed. 

Boyd chuckled, biting down lightly on the tendon, relishing Stiles’ gasp. 

“Sure.” Boyd said, pulling back, smirking at Stiles’ protesting whine. Grabbing Stiles’ hand, Boyd led them out into the hall and up some stairs that Stiles hadn’t noticed before. He pulled him into the first bedroom on the right, not giving him enough time to look around before capturing his lips in another heated kiss. Stiles vaguely heard the door close behind his back, too caught up in Boyd’s hands on his hips, and his body, and god, he was talented with his tongue. Boyd turned them around and walked Stiles backwards, until the backs of his knees hit the mattress. Boyd lowered Stiles onto the bed, not breaking the kiss. Once Stiles was lying flat, Boyd pulled back, grinning at the dazed expression on his face, and got him to move further up the bed. 

Boyd crawled on top of him, settling his weight between Stiles’ legs, bracing himself on his forearms on either side of Stiles’ face. Stiles wrapped his arms around Boyd’s neck again, and pulled him down into a kiss, arching off the bed. Boyd pulled Stiles’ arms from around his neck and placed them on the bed, running his hands down the length to hold onto Stiles’ wrists. He pressed the arms into the bedspread, breaking the kiss.

“Is this okay?” Boyd asked. 

“Uh huh.” Stiles breathed out, head moving up for another kiss, back arching up so prettily, on display. Boyd smiled and bent his head to continue kissing. 

After a little while, Boyd moved Stiles’ arms up further on the bed to the headboard, wrapping Stiles’ hands around the slats, “Keep them there.” 

Stiles did as asked, panting heavily. Boyd ran his hands back down the length of Stiles’ arms, down his chest, to the base of his shirts. Having already taken Stiles’ over shirt off at some point, Boyd pulled up the base of Stiles’ t-shirt, over his head, and tangled them at Stiles’ wrists. Stiles tested the give on them, flexing his hands. 

Boyd leant down and nosed at his face, pressing small kisses on his cheek, jaw, side of his mouth, and murmured, “What do you think of using real handcuffs next time? Holding you in place. You won’t be able to move, just feel the soft give of the leather. You’d look so beautiful like that.”

Stiles moaned, eyes fluttering. Boyd grinned against his cheek, “I think you like that idea.” 

“Yes, now kiss me.”

Boyd chuckled and pulled back, taking off his own shirt first. He kissed Stiles obligingly, turning Stiles’ whimper of protest into a happy moan. 

While kissing, Boyd let his hands roam, all over Stiles’ chest and arms, up to his neck and back down again. Soon, he broke the kiss to press one just underneath Stiles jaw, down his neck. Occasionally, he stopped to suck up a hickey, wanting to mark that smooth, creamy skin. Stiles tilted his head, baring his neck, to give him more room, and Boyd growled happily, causing Stiles’ breath to hitch. Moving further down his body, Boyd followed the path of his hands, down Stiles' neck to his chest. 

Pausing a little on Stiles’ collarbone, he thumbed at his nipple, relishing in the breathy little moans and gasps Stiles was using. Quickly following with his mouth, he licked and sucked at the small nub, biting down gently but firmly. He laughed softly at the way Stiles’ moan broke in pleasure. When he pulled back to look at his work, he was pleased at the way Stiles was panting, neck and throat littered with marks. What really made him grin, though, was the flush that was working down his chest. Boyd leant up and kissed Stiles on the mouth, probing with his tongue lightly before pulling away, moving back down Stiles’ chest. 

Once he reached Stiles’ waistband, he paused slightly, mouthing along the skin there, thumbing at the button and zipper. 

“Are you okay with this? We only really became soul mates today.” Boyd asked, a little concerned at moving too quickly. 

“Fuck that,” Stiles breathed, “I know you. I trust you. And I want you inside me, like, yesterday.” 

Boyd chuckled and quickly undid the button and fly, tugging both pants and underwear down. Stiles’ length, bouncing up onto his stomach, flushed a deep red, veins standing out and tip oozing precum, caught his eye. Boyd’s mouth watered. Quickly pulling Stiles' jeans and underpants off the rest of the way, Boyd chucked them behind him, not even looking to see where they landed, eyes resting solely on Stiles’ cock. 

Leaning over, Boyd flicked the tip with his tongue, pulling away from Stiles’ aborted thrust with his hips. Grasping Stiles' hips and pressing them down firmly into the bed, Boyd bent back down and took the tip into his mouth, sucking and caressing with his tongue. Slowly, he took more of the length into his mouth, using both tongue and suction to get Stiles off. Stiles couldn't contain the moans and gasps from the combined pleasure of Boyd's mouth, the constant pressure of his t-shirt tangled at his wrists, a constant reminder that although he could let go of the headboard, the improvised handcuffs limited any other movement, and the inability to move his hips due to Boyd's firm grip. He knew he was a bit kinky - his jerk-off sessions with special porn had cleared _that_ up - but he didn't think he would enjoy it in reality this much. 

“Just fuck me, please.” Stiles groaned. 

“Impatient,” Boyd said. 

“For you, yes.”

Boyd smiled, rewarding Stiles with one more flick of his tongue before pulling away, letting Stiles’ hips go as well. 

“Where are you going?” Stiles gasped, gripping the headboard even harder. 

“Not far,” Boyd replied. Quickly pulling his own shirt over his head and tugging his pants and boxers off, Boyd was soon just as naked as Stiles. Hearing Stiles’ gasp, Boyd looked up to see Stiles raking his eyes over his chest and down to his cock, the impressive length standing out, hard as a doornail, leaking precum from the tip. 

Stiles licked his lips, and Boyd couldn’t resist leaning over him to kiss him again, this time deep and dirty. 

Stiles arched into it, although not moving his hands, wanting more, but Boyd soon pulled away. Moving his mouth to a spot under his jaw and left ear, Boyd said softly, “Turn over.” 

Pulling back, he saw Stiles’ eyes blown wide, apprehension visible underneath the lust. 

Stiles did turn over, adjusting his grip a little, but keeping his hands on the same rungs they were holding before, leaving his wrists crossed and makeshift cuffs now tighter and even more restricting. 

Boyd ran his hand down Stiles’ spine, gentling him. 

“We don’t have to do this, you know. We can wait.”

“I know, I’m just a little nervous. I haven’t done this before.”

Boyd nodded, “I figured. But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

Boyd pressed a chaste kiss to the nape of Stiles’ neck, softly stroking his back with one hand, the other bracing his weight. Looking at the motion, Boyd was caught by the contrast of colour. It was like dark chocolate over cream, and Boyd had to bend down and taste. Once Stiles was once again caught up with Boyd’s ministrations, Boyd quickly reached over to his bedside table for some lube and a condom.

Stiles, having turned his head to watch what Boyd was doing, asked, “Do we need the condom?”

Boyd hesitated, “I figured you’d want one.” 

Stiles shook his head, “I’m clean, and werewolves can't carry STD’s, and I want to feel you.” 

Boyd’s eyes flashed amber, and Stiles’ breath hitched. For a moment, Boyd thought it was in fear, but then the scent of arousal hit him, and he grinned wickedly. That was something to explore later. 

Placing the condom back, Boyd moved down the bed. He placed one hand on the inside of one of Stiles’ thighs, encouraging him to part them. Stiles did, breath becoming a little shallower. 

“Have you fingered yourself before?” Boyd asked, flipping the cap of the lube open. He could practically taste Stiles’ blush. 

“Y-yes,” Stiles cleared his throat. “Um, every time I masturbate, actually.” He said, flush deepening.

Boyd smiled, placing one hand in the dip at the small of Stiles’ back. “Good, then you’ll know what it feels like.” He said. 

Having slicked up his fingers while they were talking, he rubbed one at Stiles’ pucker, massaging lightly. Feeling Stiles’ hole relax and give, Boyd pressed that digit forward firmly, breaching the muscle. 

Stiles’ breath caught at the feeling, but made himself relax, and soon Boyd’s (rather thick and calloused) finger was moving gently in and out. Once Boyd thought that Stiles was ready, he added a second finger, carefully watching Stiles' reaction. When all he got was a hitched and stuttered breath and a slight pause in the rocking of Stiles' hips, Boyd began searching for Stiles’ sweet spot, caressing his walls. Stiles couldn’t help the little moans and gasps, nor rocking his hips in rhythm with Boyd's fingers, and when Boyd found his prostate, he let out a loud groan, whole body lighting up. 

Boyd smiled, and made sure to caress and or hit that spot on every second thrust. 

Soon Stiles was practically incoherent, only able to moan, gasp, and say, “fuck”, “more”, “please” and “god”. Boyd added a third finger, making sure Stiles was slick enough. Once he deemed Stiles ready, Boyd removed his fingers, caressing Stiles’ back at his whimper of protest. Quickly slicking himself up, Boyd stretched out over the top of Stiles, bracing his weight on one hand next to Stiles’ head, the other lining himself up at Stiles’ gaping hole. Once in position, Boyd gently pressed forward, moving to hold Stiles’ hip still once the head of his cock had breached. Slowly, gently, watching every twitch and groan Stiles made closely for any sign of discomfort or pain, Boyd pressed all the way in, and soon his hips were pressed against Stiles’ ass.

“You ready?” Boyd asked, resting for a moment.

“Uh huh,” Stiles breathed.

“Good.” Boyd ran the hand on Stiles’ hip up his side, then around to his chest, holding him up a little. Bracing himself on the arm under Stiles, Boyd let more of his weight press down onto the other boy, moving the hand that had been holding his weight down to Stiles' other hip. Tilting his head down, he started to press kisses along the nape of Stiles’ neck, to his shoulder, and up his throat, occasionally sucking and biting, leaving more hickeys. 

Boyd started a slow rhythm, a gentle in and out, but soon Stiles was moving his hips, pushing back for more. So Boyd sped up, thrusting in harder, faster. Stiles moaned, keeping up with the fast pace he set, back arching as much as he could with Boyd's weight pressing him down, ass thrusting back for more. Feeling close, Boyd made sure to hit Stiles’ prostate on every pass, unrelenting in his assault, wanting Stiles to come with him. 

Stiles started to babble, the sensations too much, and a particularly hard thrust caused Stiles to tense, body going taut as he clenched down on Boyd’s length, dick spilling onto the covers. The rippling of Stiles’ orgasm sent Boyd over the edge, thrusting hard once last time, spilling deep inside his soul mate. At the same time, Boyd used his head to get Stiles to bare his throat, biting down hard on the tendon where throat met shoulder, breaking skin and staking his claim. 

They stayed like that for a while, both coming down from their orgasms, Boyd leisurely licking at the mark he had made, lapping the blood that had leaked to the surface. Soon, Boyd had softened enough that his dick slipped out of Stiles as they shifted, cum following quickly after. Boyd used his fingers to push some of it back in, rubbing it into Stiles’ walls. Stiles moaned a little at that, breath hitching from its still unsteady rhythm. 

“Is that a werewolf thing? Are you marking me? Cause you kind of did with the bite. Which I'm pretty sure broke skin.” 

Boyd looked up at him, a little sheepish, but the amber leaking into his eyes belied his satisfaction. “Yes, does that bother you?” 

Stiles shook his head, pupils enlarging a little. “No, but I’d really like to untangle my wrists. 

Boyd’s eyes flashed to where Stiles’ t-shirt still held Stiles’ hands above his head. He’d forgotten about that. Gently, he helped Stiles bring his hands back, and quickly untangled the shirt, rubbing to get some more blood flowing. Boyd glanced at Stiles, unsure for a second, before leaning down to press a kiss to his mouth. 

“I’ll be back in a second, I’m just getting a cloth to clean up.”

Stiles nodded, smiling a little as he flopped back down onto the bed, wincing a little at the wet spot, but not being able to bring himself to move. “Hurry back.”

Boyd kissed him again, quickly pulling back to go to the bathroom. While there, he cleaned himself up before grabbing a spare towel and a clean cloth for Stiles. When he came back into his room, he found Stiles lying on his back, an arm thrown over his face, and the other resting on his stomach, having gathered the energy to do that much, at least. 

Having heard Boyd come back in, Stiles moved the arm on his face up to rest on the bed above his head, smiling in welcome as Boyd knelt on the bed, holding a wet cloth and a towel. 

Stiles parted his legs, in a gesture to get Boyd to clean him up. Boyd did so, first around his stomach, then his soft cock, then moving between his legs to reach down to between his cheeks. Cleaning around the slightly puffy hole, he also probed with one finger, to check for any blood, and also to gather the excess cum that was oozing out. 

Stiles breath caught a little, both at the sensations and the sheer intimacy. 

When Boyd was done, he looked up to see Stiles watching him with an inscrutable expression on his face. 

“What?” he asked, a little unsure. After all, Stiles and he weren’t all that close. Perhaps they should have waited, he thought. But that train of thought was banished when Stiles smiled, not a big one, just a small one, full of warmth and hope for a happy future. 

"Nothing. Just happy."

Boyd couldn’t help smiling back. He quickly placed the towel over the wet spot, and then moved up the bed to lie down next to Stiles. They kissed, just like their smiles, soft, full of warmth and lingering, and when they pulled back, Boyd gathered Stiles into his arms for a nap. Content for the first time in what felt like forever. With the comforting weight of Stiles against him, Boyd soon followed Stiles into sleep. 

\----- line break ----- 

When Stiles woke up, it was to a buzzing. At first it didn't register, so Stiles just enjoyed the feeling of warmth and security that the moving chest under his cheek and arms around his body gave. It took a moment, but he soon recognised his phone's ring tone, and he bolted up right. Once upright, however, memories from earlier flowed in, and a giddy feeling took root in his chest. 

Glancing down when he felt movement, he saw Boyd lying with one arm propping his head up, just watching him. Stiles smiled at him, and then jumped as the buzzing resumed. He didn’t bother turning on the light, the soft light from the moon and the street enough to see by. He simply rummaged through his pants pockets until he found his phone. He cursed, noticing the time, 8.54 pm, and the several missed calls and texts from his dad and Scott. 

Quickly, he answered the phone before it rang out again. 

“Hello?” 

“Stiles!” Scott said, obviously relieved. “Dude, where have you been? Your dad and I have been trying to reach you and you didn’t tell me where you were going.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I was right, about my soul mate, and we fell asleep.” Stiles couldn't prevent the blush, remembering the events _before_ they fell asleep, and thanked every god out there that Scott wasn't there to see it. The teasing would have been endless

There was a pause. “Really, that’s all?” Scott asked, cheeky. 

His blush deepened. Check that, Scott will tease him endlessly anyway. “Well, maybe.” Stiles glanced back at Boyd, who was sitting up against the headboard now.

“Will you tell me who it is now, at least?”

Stiles thought a moment. “You know, I might wait until tomorrow.”

Scott groaned, “Stiles!” 

Stiles grinned at Boyd when he chuckled.

“Wait, are they with you now?”

Stiles raised an eyebrow, “Yes, Scott, you woke us up.” 

“Huh,” Scott said, “I thought you were lying.” Stiles snorted.

“Anyway, you might want to call your dad, he seemed pretty frantic last I talked to him.”

Stiles swore, “I was meant to make dinner.”

Scott laughed. “Just call him. Maybe you can introduce whoever is with you now,” Scott suggested. 

Stiles peaked over at Boyd again, and said, “I might just do that, actually,” the fading blush returning full force. 

Saying goodbye to Scott, Stiles hung up, and then moved over to the bed, sitting down next to Boyd. Boyd placed his arm around Stiles’ shoulders, and Stiles settled more firmly against his side. Dialing his dad’s number, Stiles tilted his head so it was resting on Boyd’s shoulder, cheeks going even more red when he felt Boyd press a kiss to his temple. At this rate, he will never stop blushing. 

“Stiles? Are you okay? Where are you?”

“Hi dad, I’m fine. Um, so, I went to see my soul mate today. To check to see if I was right in my guess. And I was. ...”

There was a pause, “That’s great, son. Any one I know? Are you with them now?” 

“Uh, yeah. We lost track of time. And yeah, you do. I was wondering, I know it’s late, but maybe you could meet them?” Stiles asked, hesitant. Glancing up at Boyd and letting out a breath and the reassuring smile and nod he got in return. 

Another pause, “Sure, as long as their parents are okay with it. It is a Wednesday night, so they might not like it. I could come over there, if you like, meet their parents at the same time.”

Stiles tilted his head up to look back up at Boyd, properly this time. When Boyd nodded again, Stiles said, “Yeah, that’s fine.” Stiles covered the mouthpiece with his hand, asking, “What time should he come?”

“My parents should be home any time now, so he could leave now and by the time he gets here, they should be here as well.”

Stiles nods and relayed the message. After that, Stiles and the Sheriff exchanged see-you-soon’s and the address, before hanging up. 

They stayed like that for a moment, just enjoying the feeling of being close, before a thought occurred to Stiles. 

“Hey, where’s my mark? I’ve never seen it before.” 

Boyd smiled, “Similar place to yours, but further down.” He parted his legs, gestured at the place where his thigh met his torso. 

“It’s normally hidden, and wasn’t really visible because my skin is so dark.” Stiles looked and saw his birth name, a baby green colour, again with vines twisting through it. Stiles reached out and traced it, ignoring the way Boyd’s skin jumped slightly or the raised goose bumps on his skin. 

“I think it’s probably a good idea we get dressed now, cause I don’t really want to give my parents a peepshow.”

Stiles blushed at Boyd’s words, looking down and for the first time since waking up, noticing his nakedness. 

“Um, yeah, probably a good idea.”

Getting up took some effort, but soon both are fully dressed. Once done, Boyd placed his hands on Stiles hips, sliding around to wrap around his back as Stiles moved closer, placing his hands on Boyd’s chest. One light kiss turned into two, before they were exchanging soft, sweet kisses, taking the time to learn each other. Too soon, they both pulled back, Stiles dropping back down on his heels, placing his head on Boyd’s chest and sliding his arms around his neck. Boyd’s arms slid further around him, until both hands were resting on Stiles' waist. Briefly tightening his hold, Boyd rested his head on the top of Stiles’. They stayed like that for who knows how long before they heard the door open, and a woman calling “Vernon!” into the house. 

Boyd pulled back, squeezing Stiles’ waist one last time, “Yeah mum,” Boyd called back, moving to the door, grabbing Stiles’ hand on the way and pulling him too. 

“I’ve got someone for you to meet.” Boyd called down.

There was no vocal response, but Stiles heard voices talking, two excited, obviously younger siblings, and two older, probably his parents. 

When they made it down into the front hall, Stiles saw Boyd’s mum look at him in surprise, “Stiles! How nice to see you again.”

Returning the warm hug, Stiles said, “Mrs. Boyd! I haven’t seen you in ages!” 

“I thought I told you to call me Vicki, young man.” Stiles looked at her sheepishly, stepping back and unconsciously leaning against Boyd's solid body. 

At the others’ confused looks, Vicki explained, “He’s been coming into the café practically every week for years with the Sheriff. Always demands the Sheriff gets something healthy. Although you haven’t been in a while,” Vicki scolded lightly. 

Stiles blushed, “I’ve been a bit busy with school work and the like.” Stiles lit up, “Are you doing an apple pie anytime soon?” 

“For you, I will. But you must bring your father with you.”

“Of course!” Stiles replied. 

“So what are you doing over here? Not that it’s not lovely to see you, but I didn’t know you and Vernon were close.”

“Oh, um, well, it’s my eighteenth birthday today…” Stiles trailed off, not sure how to explain. He looked to Boyd for assistance, but he just looked at him like, Uh-uh, you started it, you can finish it. Before he could say anything though, Vicki and Mr. Boyd seemed to put it together, because she gasped. When Stiles looked back over, she had both hands over her mouth, and her eyes were sparkling with happiness.

Mr. Boyd took in the way they were standing, Stiles resting his weight against Boyd, Boyd with one hand on Stiles' hip, thumb unconsciously tucked under cloth, moving gently against skin, and gave a small smile, saying, “I’ll put on some coffee.” He placed a kiss on his wife’s head, and then left the hall. 

Vicki grabbed both their hands, pestering them with questions. Just as Mr. Boyd (Stiles really needed to get his name, cause calling him Mr. Boyd in his head was getting kind of irritating) announced the coffee ready, the doorbell rang. 

“That must be your father!” Vicki said, jumping up. 

From there, the night went rather smoothly. Their parents had always gotten along, so that was handy, and the only real rules they set up were their original curfew, with the added stipulation of letting them know where Boyd and he were going. Overall, a good outcome. 

At ten o’clock, the Sheriff stood up. “We should probably head off. It is a school night, after all.”

Vicki and Robert (Mr. Boyd’s first name, which he let Stiles use), stood up and showed them to the door, Boyd following behind Stiles. While the parents said their goodbye’s out on the porch, Boyd and Stiles got some privacy in the front hall. Thankfully, Boyd's two younger siblings having been sent promptly to bed once the initial excitement had calmed down. 

“I must say, today has been kind of weird,” Stiles said. 

“Good weird?” Boyd asked. 

“Fantastic weird.” Stiles grinned. Boyd smiled in response. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Boyd asked. 

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled. His expression went mischievous, “Can we tell the others through PDA? I wanna see their faces.”

Boyd snorted, “Sure, but don’t expect us to make out in the hallways or anything.”

Stiles fake-pouted, but agreed, “Fine.” Turning serious, he asked, “But some PDA is good? Cause I don’t know if you noticed, but I’m kind of affectionate.”

Boyd nodded, “Yeah, some is fine. I just think there are some things that should be kept in the bedroom.”

Stiles nodded, “that’s fair. I’ll let you set the pace, if you like?”

Boyd shook his head at the suggestion, “It’s fine, do what you normally would, just don’t expect me to make out in public. I think that’s a little private.” 

Stiles nodded again. “That’s fine by me.” 

Turning to look to see that the Sheriff and the Boyd’s conversation were winding down, Stiles turned back to Boyd. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Stiles said.

“See you then,” Boyd said, and then tugged Stiles up into a kiss. When Stiles’ lips parted, Boyd let his tongue flick into his mouth, keeping the kiss light. 

After a few moments, they pulled back, Stiles smiled, a little abashed, which Boyd returned. Moving out of the entrance hall, Stiles said his last goodbye’s to Boyd’s parents, then moved to his jeep, turning it on to follow his dad's cruiser. He waved one last time to Boyd, waiting out on the porch, and his parents, before turning home. 

Once there, Stiles came inside to see the Sheriff waiting for him. 

He pulled Stiles into a tight hug, and murmured, “I’m happy for you, kid. He’s a good man, and I’ll think you’ll be happy. Remember to take care of each other.”

Stiles nodded into his father’s shoulder, “Yes, dad,” he said, a little choked up. His mum had been his dad’s soul mate. He hoped he and Boyd could have that. 

\----- line break ----- 

The next day found Stiles actually looking forward to school, and not just to see Boyd. No, what made Stiles so happy to go to school today was Scott’s reaction. He knew Scott would be supportive towards Boyd, but he also knew everyone else thought it would be Derek, unless Scott had told them it wasn’t. It was kind of an unsaid fact, people thought that Stiles and Derek were soul mates; something everyone know but didn't talk about. 

Why no one listened to him, Stiles didn't know. He was amazing, after all. 

Quickly got ready, Stiles was soon bounding out of the house. When he made it to school, he quickly pulled into a park. As he got out, he looked around for Boyd, seeing if he made it. Instead he caught sight of Scott, waving from the front steps. Stiles smiled, and waved back. Moving to join Scott, he couldn’t help but chuckle at Scott’s impatience. It was even worse than yesterday’s, probably because Stiles had met the lucky man, and still refused to share his identity. That, and it wasn’t Derek. 

Scott held out a fist bump for Stiles once he had reached him, which Stiles returned. 

“Hey, man, so, who is it?” Scott asked, not even waiting for a response to his greeting. 

Stiles laughed, and opened his mouth to reply. Before he could, though, he caught sight of a familiar figure. He smiled and waved at Boyd, who moved over to his side. Boyd slid an arm around his waist and pecked him on the cheek. Stiles smiled at him in response before turning back to Scott. 

He couldn’t help the laughter at Scott’s gobsmacked expression. 

“Bu – him – huh…” He stuttered. He was quiet for a moment, the silence filled with Stiles’ soft giggling. 

“Well, congrats man!” Scott said after a moment. And he gave Stiles the biggest hug he could, before turning to Boyd and doing the same. During his hug with Boyd, though, he whispered, “Hurt him and I’ll hurt you. And Lydia will gladly help.” 

Boyd smiled a little at the protectiveness. “Won’t be necessary,” he whispered back.

Stiles gave them the stink eye when they parted, but Scott just smiled sweetly, and Boyd pulled him back into his side. 

The rest of the day was full of much of the same surprise. Stiles spent most of it laughing, either silently, or into Boyd’s shoulder. Only Lydia threatened Boyd after Scott, although Stiles thought the others might do it in private, and Stiles found himself properly cowed by the same treatment from Erica; although she also gave him a high-five for “getting to hit that”, as she put it. Stiles was quite proud, if he did say so himself, even if he was incredibly embarrassed. 

Also, Boyd didn’t seem to be against any of Stiles’ hugs or cuddling, the PDA Stiles preferred, which was a relief. And before he went home, he got to make-out with his boyfriend (boyfriend!) in the (empty) locker room, with a date planned for Friday. Things were looking good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an aside, if anyone has any good tips on how to do some of the formatting like page breaks or how to use italics and stuff, it'd be really helpful. I'm kind of a little web challenged when fending for myself :S
> 
> Please let me know if you like it! I've got so many half finished works on my laptop or written down in various places, so encouragement would help me finish them :):)
> 
> Also, if anyone is willing to beta or anything, that'd be greatly appreciated :) my grammar kinda sucks...


End file.
